


The Joys of Ice Skating

by boobysinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobysinger/pseuds/boobysinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt, Sam, Dean and Cas go ice skating but come out rather bruised. Cas helps Dean's aching muscles whereas Sam opts for a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Ice Skating

This was all Sam’s idea. All his stupid idea. The brothers had gone ice skating precisely once in their lives when John was out of town but had left them with some cash and it just so happened to be Sam’s birthday and the kid was pretty good; unlike Dean who kept landing on his ass.

It wasn’t Sam’s birthday this time but when the younger brother spotted the ice rink his face lit up with memories of the past, and how could Dean say no. The three of them had just finished a case in Maine with no casualties to anyone but the werewolf they’d been hunting. It had been a relatively easy case and all were in good spirits; even Cas.

Sam looked at Dean with a stupid grin on his face and asked with his shoulders pushed up and hands shoved in his pocket, “Hey Dean, can we?” implying the three of them put on chunky, heavy boots with blades on the sole that could cut anyone open at any given time, and step out on a rink of frozen water with a bunch of kids and pretend to be happy whilst he bruised himself into oblivion. Dean wasn’t exactly keen on the idea.

But one look from the blue eyed, scruffy haired angel who was positively gleaming with hope and excitement, was all it took for Dean to begrudgingly say “Oh alright then, I swear down you’re both children.”  Dean didn’t mind though, it was a bit of a change from a dark and dingy bar they normally celebrated in after a good hunt.

As the three were waiting in line to pay and get their boots, Sam stood in front of Dean and Cas who were standing shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh and whenever one looked away, the other would stare at them with an absent mind and honestly Sam thought it was hilarious; but he kept his mouth shut. “Dean, you seem uneasy” Cas stated  
“Yeah well I’m not a big fan of ice skating alright?” Dean said, turning to look at Cas  
“I’m sure you’ll be fine” Cas said sympathetically, the two of them were now holding eye contact and Sam could tell, he was biting down on his lip trying not to laugh.  
“Cas have you ever even been ice skating? Because I’m telling you, it ain’t all it’s cracked up to be”  
“Not like this no, but I have walked across the Antarctic”  
Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled “Of course you have.”

A voice with a Boston twang called “Next!” and so the three of them moved up to the counter where they handed over the cash due for renting out the equipment and for using the rink before discussing what shoe size they were with the lady which served as problem when it was Cas’ turn and apparently he didn’t know what size he is. Cas attempted to remove one of his shoes but started to stumble, so Sam and Dean had to support him whilst he took them off one at a time and the brothers shared looks and sent an apologetic look to the woman behind the desk. After waiting 5 minutes for Castiel to remove his shoes, Dean snatched them and read the label out to the woman whose face had now turned to relief and she came back with three pairs of ice skating boots and handed them out.

The three took a seat and started to tie up their boots, and apparently Cas was no expert at tying his shoes either and whilst Dean and Sam were all ready to go, Cas was still trying to tie a knot on his first boot, Dean sighed and said to Sam “I’ll help the baby tie his shoes, we’ll be out in a minute” and Sam just chuckled as he walked off.

“Really Cas? You can’t even tie your own shoes?” Dean said getting down on one knee in front of Cas, shoving his hands out of the way.  
“I can tie my shoes, but these are boots”  
“Yeah and it’s the same principle asshat” Dean stated as he finished the first tie, moving onto the next shoe.  
Cas sighed “I could have done it myself you know”  
“Yes but you were taking too long, look Sammy’s already out on the ice.” Spoke Dean as he tightened the second knot, leaning back “Alright you’re ready to go” and so Cas stood and started to walk away, seeming to have no problems walking with the blades, “Er Cas buddy, little help here” he turned back to say a slightly petrified, teetering Dean who was clearly having balance issues.  
“Who’s the baby now?” Cas asked with a small smile on his face, placing his arm round Dean’s waist and wrapping Dean’s arm around his shoulders  
“Calm with the sass Cas” Dean joked as they began to walk out towards the ice rink and Dean felt a lot better with the much needed support from the now 6” angel, he smiled as he realised that he was now around 6”2’ but then was worried at the fact Sam was now probably 6”6’ and a danger to children.

As Cas stepped out onto the ice, leaving Dean gripping onto the edge for dear life they could hear Sam almost screech with laughter from across the rink and Dean just glared daggers which only made him laugh more. Cas pushed off from the edge and after a few little wobbles, he had got the hang of it and was making his way swiftly round the outer edge of the rink, swerving in and out to avoid both upright children and ones that had fallen. But Dean still remained at the edge with a look of pure terror on his face as Sam collided full-on into a bunch of teenagers and sent them flying.

Dean watched the angel who was giggling at the carnage Sam had caused, and Dean couldn’t help staring because he’d be damned if he didn’t say Cas looked so at peace and, well, cute right now. Since Cas had started hunting with the brothers he had started to occasionally wear some of Dean’s old tops and he’d bought himself some kind of hideous winter sweater which he mainly refused to take off. It was a deep blue pattern with a wintery pattern on it, but it did suit him, he didn’t know where he’d gotten the money from but he didn’t mind as he began to wonder if he should bring up taking him shopping to buy his own stuff and maybe tell him he can’t wear the same shoes and pants forever. He wondered what Cas would look like wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

The man’s thoughts were obstructed as the man himself came skating over to where Dean had been stood for the past few minutes and asked “Are you ever going to get on the ice?”  
Dean stared at Cas with sad eyes “Oh alright” he said reluctantly placing one foot on the ice and letting out a shaky breath. Dean looked up at Cas who just signalled to move his other foot onto the ice, and as he did so, he held onto the edge for dear life, never breaking eye contact with Cas who said,  
“Dean, come on, all you need to do is balance.”

As Dean began to stand up straight Sam sped past sideways hooting “Yeah c’mon Dean, it’s easy!” and Dean just grunted and shouted back,  
“Yeah thanks Sammy.” As he gained posture and stood up straight.  
“Now push off” Cas instructed, Dean followed his instructions but started to flail before grabbing manically for the side to keep his balance. Cas sighed, “Try pushing yourself along using the edge, don’t worry I’m right behind you.”

Dean did so, slowly putting one hand in front of another, pulling himself across the ice with caution. And true to his word Cas was behind him, slowly gliding; watching over him. Dean began to pick up a little speed as he began to get the hang of it and he would occasionally take his hands off the edge and look back at Cas and go “Hey Cas look! No hands!” Dean would laugh but Cas just looked unimpressed as he stumbled and fell backwards onto Castiel who luckily had his arms out ready for this occasion.

In the background they could hear Sam cackling.

Cas helped Dean to his feet and the man grunted his thanks, looking away to hide the fact he was going an alarming shade of pink. “Okay Dean, you’re going to need to move your feet if you wish to skate. Watch mine” Cas said as he moved away from the edge and began to slowly move his feet so that Dean could see, “You have to move them from in, to out. Sort of in a ‘V’ shape.” And as Dean watched, he thought he began to understand and begun to move his feet as Cas had directed him.

Dean began to actually get the hang of it, sure there may have been children going faster than him, but he was proud that he was actually moving, he didn’t even notice that Cas had gone off. Until he’d moved too far away from the edge and begun to lose balance. He called out “Cas!” in a desperate attempt to gain his attention. He looked around for the angel but it was a sea of heads. Dean started to fall backwards when he felt an arm around him, pushing him upright to his feet and pulling him along the ice. He turned to see it was Cas with a smile on his face, staring at him, “You need to be careful Dean, I can’t catch you all the time.”  
“I wouldn’t mind if you did though” Dean said shyly as Cas lead them round the ice rink a couple of times, both enjoying the feel of the close vicinity before Cas made a stop at the one of the edges.

The sound of Sam’s laughter was still echoing throughout the rink.

The two leaned against the small wall. Cas with his elbows atop of the edge, facing outwards, Dean with his back resting against it facing inwards towards the centre of the rink; both catching their breaths. “So,” Cas started whilst breathing out, “You think you’re ready to try again?” he asked looking at Dean,  
“No, not really,” Dean replied honestly. Cas just sighed and put his hand out for Dean to take  
“How about now?”  
Dean smiled, taking the remarkably warm hand into his own, colder hand and let go of the edge and let Cas guide him slowly.

The sound of Sam’s laughter could not be heard, for he had laughed so hard that he actually had to sit down and take a breather.

Dean and Cas weaved slowly between the various kids and the odd adult. The two would smile at each other with stupid smiles on their lips as they raised their arms to let a child skate under them. Dean would sometimes stumble, but as time went on, his skills on the ice had improved and he was able to skate almost flawlessly.

Of course Sam would still mock them as he went past backwards, or sideways or on one leg. But as Sam came past making kissy faces, Dean pushed him over, causing him to land face first onto the ice, “Dean that wasn’t funny!” Sam protested in a joking voice,  
“I know, it was freakin’ hilarious.” Dean said through fits of laughter, looking at Cas who was also laughing and the two of them stopped to stare at Sam on the floor, “Man I haven’t had fun like this in years, much better than any run-down bar,” Dean said looking down at Sam  
“Yeah, but I think I’ve bruised my face”  
“Hey, you deserved it, right Cas?” he asked, turning to look at him  
“Well, you were being rather annoying Sam.”  
“Exactly!” Dean exclaimed “Anyway I think we should get out of here, we’ve over-stayed our welcome don’t ya think?”  
“Not before,” Sam started as he stood up, “I take care of you, you are so dead.” Sam said as he started to skate towards Dean and Cas.

“No no, Sam, no, don’t you dare- Cas!” Sam was approaching them rapidly with a devilish grin on his face. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and started to skate away with Dean almost dragging behind him, “Cas go faster, he’s gaining on us”  
“Why don’t you actually skate then you idiot” Cas joked, but it was too late, Sam was a better skater than the two of them and practically launched himself at them. He sent Dean crashing into the barrier, landing with force on his butt when Cas fell on top of him, then Sam and they were left a heap of bodies, both laughing and groaning in pain.

“Sam, you are a straight A asshole, you know that right?” Dean said trying to push the two men off of him,  
“Hey, you started it” Sam argued  
“Yeah well get off of me.” Spoke Dean, getting more and more irritated, “I can’t feel my legs.”  
“Fine, fine.” Sam said as he pushed up off of Cas, and Cas followed until it left a very out-of-it Dean lying on the ice with his head against the wall of the ice rink.  
“Any of you gonna help me up?” he asked looking from Cas to his brother and both stuck their arms out to help Dean to his feet. “I think I’ve broken my everything” Dean said with pain echoing from his voice,  
“Don’t be such a drama queen Dean,” Sam said sarcastically, “We’re going home now anyway, and I’m driving”  
“Good. I don’t think I can move.” Sam rolled his eyes.

The three of them made their way out of the ice rink to the benches where they took their boots off and exchanged them with their normal footwear; Dean groaning and moaning like a child who had lost its pacifier the entire time. Sam and Cas walked towards where they’d parked the Impala and Dean hobbled behind them constantly mumbling and muttering for them to “Wait up” and to “Slow down” but they’d both just look at him and continue walking.

When they arrived at the Impala, Sam got in the driver’s seat and Cas jumped in shotgun before Dean even reached the Impala, which gained him a serious stare down with Dean as he climbed in the backseat, grumbling about how “It wasn’t fair that he had to sit in the kid’s seat” and how “His legs are too big to fit in such a small space” and various other comments passed his lips as Sam started the Impala and drove out of the parking lot to start the short drive from the centre of town to where their motel was.

Sam parked the Impala and all three exited the car and entered the motel room that they’d been staying in over the past week, and in all honestly it was one of the better ones they’d stayed in. 3 beds with a larger study desk along with a smaller coffee table with a couple of shairs and a nice hot power shower. The three beds were in a row along the wall and out of principal the trio always slept in the order of Cas being closest to the door, Dean in the middle and Sam on the end, they weren’t sure why other then the fact that Cas didn’t actually sleep and would be more alert if anyone were to come in through the door.

As Sam strode into the motel room he said over his shoulder, “I’m going for a shower, my muscles are killing. By the way, thanks for that Dean.”  
“You’re welcome.” Dean groaned as he stumbled face-first into his bed; Cas was left standing in the middle of the motel room. Dean shut his eyes before standing up and asking, “Hey Cas, know if we got any aspirin? Or anything for that matter?”  
“Not that I know of,” Cas said reluctantly as Dean started opening bags, looking in them but to no avail and once again, Dean groaned. “Lie on the bed Dean.” Cas instructed  
“Cas- What?”  
“You heard, it’ll help, trust me.” Cas insisted, and so Dean stood and placed himself down on the mattress, “No, belly down.” Dean rolled his eyes and squinted in discomfort as he rolled round as Cas had dictated.

Cas moved from the middle of the motel room towards the bed, kicking his shoes off at the foot of the bed before removing Dean’s and placing a leg either side of Dean’s body so that he was straddling him. Dean began to protest but Cas only hushed him and moved his hands up to Dean’s scalp where he splayed out his fingers and began to rub small, soothing circles into Dean’s head, starting from front to back before making his way round to the sides of his head and down gently to his temples.

He stopped and Dean groaned a pathetic “More.”  
Cas rolled up the sleeves on his sweater “I was planning to,” he retorted as he began to massage Dean’s head again before asking, “Can I?” implying for Dean to remove his shirt and he grunted a happy “Yes” as Cas gripped the shirt from the base of his back and lifted it up over his head, placing it carefully on the floor as he began to unwind the tension and pain in his back.

“Dammit Cas, where’d you learn to do this? And how come you’ve never hit me up with this before? Because Damn do you have magic hands” Dean inquired as Cas hit a sensitive spot where a nasty knot had built up within the muscle,  
“You do forget sometimes Dean that I am a lot older than most people you know,” Cas answered as he slowly undid the knot in the man’s back, causing a small moan from the man beneath him. Dean would be lying if he  were to say that this wasn’t both the most arousing and relaxing thing he’d ever felt in his life, he didn’t even care if it was a dude giving it to him because he could go on like this all night.

The hands made their way down to Dean’s lower back muscles and more importantly, towards his ass. Dean was beginning to ache from wanting to be touched as Cas changed the nature of how his hands flexed and moved from using the tips of his fingers to using the palms of his strong hands. The longer it went on, the more stimulated his muscles, and more importantly his member became and he was so glad he was laying face first right now because he did not want to have to explain why he had an erection to the man who gave him said erection.

Cas pushed up from the top of Dean’s pelvis with the palms of both his hands, successfully undoing a rather large and slightly swollen chunk in Dean’s back, earning him a rather gruff moan and Cas could feel Dean’s muscles becoming more and more at ease the longer he worked at them and the feeling of Dean’s firm muscles under his own hands felt strange and alien, but he can’t deny that it didn’t feel good, because it really did.

Cas cleared his throat and Dean looked round slightly with dazed eyes, “Dean, if you er- would like me to continue, I will have to ask for you to remove your,” he paused for a moment, “-pants.”  
“Yeah sure whatever-“ he froze remembering his rather hard dick pressing into the mattress, “I’ll get it don’t worry.” Dean said as he moved and fidgeted to get his hands under his body which proved a little more difficult with Cas straddling him before managing to get at his belt and then zipper, pulling his pants down as he lifted his hips slightly to allow Cas to pull them off completely leaving him in just his boxer shorts.

Dean shuffled a little further up the bed and Cas moved down so he could press his thumbs deep into the muscles of Dean’s thighs, working them one at a time. Each push, pull and ease made the man beneath him writhe and moan; sending singles and twitches to Castiel’s ever hardening dick. And as Cas worked further up his thigh’s, more towards his ass, he began to notice that Dean would rock and grind himself a small amount.

A small, tender moan escaped from Cas’ lips when Dean rocked upwards and his thigh came into contact with his bulging cock, bringing him the smallest amount of sweet friction as he toyed with the muscles that were now gaining a layer of cool sweat beads over the top of the skin.

The rocking from the man beneath the angel did not slow, and only increased when Cas undid his trousers and kicked them off, his shirt following so they were lying in a pile at the foot of the bed. He ran his hands firmly from thigh to shoulder, over the piece of art that was Dean’s ass and up until he was grasping onto his shoulders, laying atop of the man; the only thing keeping them from direct contact was a thin layer of clothing.

Cas rubbed his cock firmly against Dean’s plucky ass as he reached round into Dean’s boxers to grab his shaft, stroking in time to his rocking as Dean lurched into the hand that was holding him with such integrity, groaning and moaning the words “Oh God, Cas” over and over again.

The pair of them gained speed when Cas rubbed his hands all over the body beneath him, splaying his fingers and scraping them down any skin he could find, squinting his eyes and crumpling his face at the beautiful friction he was gaining as he came closer and closer to his climax, he could feel Dean was almost there too.

Through raspy breaths Dean confirmed what Cas had been thinking, “Cas- oh God, so close.”  
Cas’ breaths became uneven as he leant down to Dean’s ear to whisper “I know” in a deep, dry voice which was all Dean needed to release all over Cas’ hand and his own pants. The feeling and sounds and the stimulation from Dean climaxing toppled Cas over the edge into pure bliss as he came long and hard into his own pants, he momentarily stopped breathing as they were replaced with grunts and suppressed moans of Dean’s name before collapsing completely on top of him, removing his hand from Dean’s member so he could stretch his arms above his head that was resting between Dean’s shoulder blades.

Dean and Cas laid together basking in glorious afterglow, enjoying the feel of the heat and general feel as Dean moved his own hands up to meet Castiel’s so he could hold them in his own it was that precise moment in time, when Cas felt his own fingers entwined with Dean’s, that he felt utterly at peace with the world.

Until they heard the sound of the shower being shut off.

“Shit...” Dean said into the covers, “How are we gonna clean this up before Sammy gets out of th-“ he was cut off by the fact that Cas was now not on top of him, but was standing at the other side of the room, fully clothed and clean. Dean looked down to see, he too, was fully clothed. “Angels man.” He said quietly as Sam walked in from the bathroom,  
“What?” he asked rubbing the back of his head with a towel, another around his waist, the water from his body condensing around him making it appear that he was steaming.  
“Nothing, don’t worry,” Dean answered with a grin on his face, shooting a look at Cas.

Whilst rummaging around in a bag for some clean clothes, Sam asked, “Sorry, was I interrupting something?” as he picked out a clean shirt  
“No not at all” Dean assured him whilst he picked out pants and underwear,  
“Alright” Sam dragged out whilst looking at them with inquisitive looks, before heading back to the bathroom to get changed.

Dean and Cas sat in silence just looking at each other with smiles on their faces exchanging glances that could carry out an entire conversation before Dean marvelled “Y’know, it’d be awesome if we did that again sometime,”  
“Yes, I would like that” Cas smirked  
“But less angel mojo next time man, it’s just weird okay?”  
“Okay.” Cas remarked before crossing the short steps across the room and joining his lips with Dean’s, raising a hand to stroke the back of Dean’s head for a few seconds before pulling back and staring down into his eyes for a while. “We should get some sleep,”  
“Yeah, that’s a good idea man,” Dean started as Cas began to move away, “But Cas,” he turned to face Dean, “Stay?” he asked and Cas nodded.

It was only 9:30pm but when Sam walked out of the bathroom, this time fully clothed, he was greeted with a sight of his brother wrapped in his friend’s arms, Cas’s arm thrown over Dean’s waist and their hands locked, Dean snuggled right back up against the angel and the angel having his own face so close to Dean’s head that he could see the hair going up his nose. He knew it was gonna happen sooner or later but it’s still a shock and it left him wondering, ‘Are they wearing any underwear right now?’ and he wasn’t planning on finding out.         

 

 

  
  


End file.
